Poles that support traffic signals, parking lot lights, street lights, and other traffic and lighting fixtures usually are mounted on top of a subsurface concrete footing. The base of the pole is attached to the footing by means of anchor bolts embedded in the footing. The number, size and configuration of these anchor bolts are standardized, and the pole bases are constructed in accordance with these standards. Thus, correct positioning of the anchor bolts during formation of the footings is important to later installation of the poles. The present invention addresses this need with a preformed plastic template that can be used to support the anchor bolts within the mold in a selected arrangement while the concrete is poured and allowed to set. While the bolt supporting template of this invention is particularly useful in the placement of concrete footings for poles supporting traffic and lighting fixtures, other applications will be readily apparent.